Conundrum
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] "why did you leave?"; "then why did you stay?" Bad Summary! Jaehyun x Doyoung [NCT Jaedo/DoJae/Yaoi/BxB]


**Conundrum**

 **Jung Yoonoh x Kim Dongyoung**

* * *

 ** _prompt: Kak Dilia! (terima kasih udah bikin aku nulis jaedo lagi!)_**

* * *

 ** _"why did you leave?"_**

 ** _"then why did you stay?"_**

* * *

Dalam 365 hari yang terkandung dalam satu tahun, ada banyak perubahan yang bisa terjadi.

Pemboikotan yang dilakukan rakyat untuk melengserkan presiden hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh wakilnya.

Jumlah kelahiran yang membeludak akibat ledakan populasi dan kematian yang menjulang drastis akibat bencana kelaparan yang melanda.

Perasaan seseorang.

 _You mau think that's just a cheesy lousy sentence_ dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal pendapat itu.

Ya, kau benar. Itu murahan.

 _Kim Dongyoung used to think like that before._

Kalaupun moodnya sedang baik untuk menamatkan sebuah buku bacaan, kadang dia akan tertawa, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri tentang kalimat-kalimat yang menggelitiknya.

Tapi kau tahu? Dunia terus bergerak, karma yang terus berputar.

" _What goes up must come down,_ " kalau kata Isaac Newton, Bapak Ilmu Fisika Klasik yang menemukan teori gravitasi dari sebuah apel.

Tapi demi apapun, Doyoung tidak pernah berekspektasi bahwa hidupnya adalah penganut taat hukum gravitasi.

Ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia merasa bahwa dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang diberkahi dewi fortuna, yang ia rasakan sekarang malah sebaliknya.

Jatuh dan ditempatkan di dasar terdalam dari bumi.

Jarum jam yang menempel di dinding dekat televisinya masih bergerak setiap detik, menyatakan bahwa waktu berjalan.

Namun semuanya terasa membeku.

Semua kenangan yang pernah ada, berubah menjadi dingin, membekukan kulit seperti biang es.

Cuaca di luar apartmentnya juga terlihat tidak bersahabat. Tetesan air yang tidak berhenti sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Tidak, bukan hujan deras yang turun dengan rapat. Hanya gerimis, namun terlihat begitu sempurna jika dipadukan dengan lampu penerangan di luar sana.

Tenang, senyap.

Otaknya yang masih tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dengan segala kenyataan mulai bergerak untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah pasti berujung menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

 _It's been 27 days since he left._

Tidak, dia tidak pergi.

Dia hanya menghilang, tanpa jejak dan kabar.

Kau tahu, itu ... menyakitkan ketika kau sendiri tidak tahu apa jenis hubungan di antara kalian.

Pasangan? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak 27 hari yang lalu.

Mantan? Tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang menyatakan bahwa ini sudah berakhir.

Hubungan tanpa status? Dia masih punya kekasih, hanya saja apa yang terjadi di antara mereka masih jadi pertanyaan.

Lantas, Doyoung harus bagaimana?

Mencari Jung Jaehyun hingga ke pelosok negeri?

Lalu, setelah itu apa?

Memintanya kembali?

Doyoung berdecih kemudian bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu itu dengan lampu yang menyala.

Seharusnya ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan dibanding berharap akan sesuatu yang tidak mau dijadikan harapan.

* * *

New York tidak pernah sepi.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan saat memutuskan untuk mengurus visa, kemudian memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Amerika Serikat.

Sekadar ketenangan rupanya tidak membuat keadaannya membaik, malahan semakin menghancurkannya menjadi remahan-remahan kecil yang tidak berharga.

Dia butuh yang lebih keras dari itu.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa lupa, setidaknya untuk sejenak.

Sesuatu yang bisa mengusir segala hal yang mengusik hatinya.

Dan akhirnya dia di sini.

Menghabiskan uang yang ia punya untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Makan di tempat mahal, berbelanja, mengelilingi Manhattan hingga Bronx, juga menonton musikal di Broadway.

"Dulu dia sangat suka dengan film musikal." Ujar Doyoung kepada dirinya sendiri, beberapa saat setelah musikal dimulai.

Tapi tidak, pikirannya tidak menghancurkan para pemain Hamilton yang sudah bekerja keras di panggung sana.

Justru sebuah kunjungan ke restoran kecil, eataly, di seberang _Madison Square Park_ yang merusak liburan meditasinya.

Saat ia baru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Jung Jaehyun benar-benar ada di situ, keluar dari restoran yang sama dengannya.

Layaknya Perjanjian Tordesillas, Jaehyun dan Doyoung seakan-akan dipaksa untuk berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka kembali bertemu di satu titik.

Dunia memang penuh lelucon yang tidak diduga-duga.

Tapi demi apapun, Doyoung tidak merogoh kocek yang besar jika perjalanan ini hanya membuatnya bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

Ya, setidaknya ... seharusnya bukan di sini.

Bukan ketika dia ingin mengistirahatkan perasaannya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat memberanikan dirinya mengejar Jaehyun, meraih lengan lelaki itu dan menariknya.

Hingga mata mereka bertemu, doyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot kaget yang ada di mata jaehyun.

"Oh, jadi kau di sini juga." Ucap Doyoung dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Enggan membalas, hanya berusaha menghancurkan kontak mata yang terjalin.

"Sebulan ini ... kau di sini?"

Jaehyun hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Diam itu emas, mulutmu harimaumu, dan entah peribahasa apa lagi yang menyatakan bahwa diam jauh lebih baik dibanding berbicara.

Lantas, mengapa Doyoung merasa dadanya begitu sesak sekarang?

 _"What are you doing here?"_

Mata laki-laki di seberangnya itu bergerak nanar, menahan sesuatu, mengelak dari sesuatu.

Doyoung langsung berdecak tidak sabar, "Jung Jaehyun, jawab aku!"

Dengan itu, matanya langsung berair, seakan-akan pertahanannya hampir roboh.

Doyoung juga tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti sekarang.

Seharusnya ia bisa kuat di depan Jaehyun, membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja meskipun pada kenyatannya, dia memang tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya ingin _refreshing_." Jawab Jaehyun pada akhirnya.

Suaranya terdengar dingin, ada kesan tidak peduli di dalamnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan nada suara laki-laki itu dulu setiap memanggil namanya.

Kemudian Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum mendengus dan kembali mendongak. Menatap mata Jaehyun yang tetap menghipnotis, bisa jadi satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

 _"Why did you leave?"_

Entah berapa banyak tenaga yang harus Doyoung keluarkan hanya untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri agar dapat mengucapkan pertanyaan yang kian menghantuinya belakangan ini.

Meminta pertanggungjawaban jawaban kepada orangnya langsung.

Mungkin ini hanya pendapatnya, namun menurut Doyoung sendiri, 12 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Dia pikir dengan 12 bulan yang sudah ia punya, ia dapat memahami apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan hanya dari sebuah tatapan mata, gerak tubuh, raut wajah, hingga pesan tersirat.

Sayangnya, mungkin 12 bulan lebih pantas disebut sebagai hubungan singkat untuk sebuah pasangan dengan usia berkepala dua.

Dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang Jaehyun. Tidak, selama ini dia hanya menebak keinginan laki-laki itu dengan baik.

Ketika telinganya dapat menangkap suara helaan napas Jaehyun, Doyoung langsung memfokuskan dirinya kembali.

Tenggelam dalam sebuah pupil yang entah seberapa dalam jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah palung.

 _"Then why did you stay?"_

Dan ledakan yang rasanya dapat menyaingi letusan gunung api.

"Kau … bilang apa?"

" _Why did you stay?_ Kenapa kau masih menungguku, bahkan setelah aku meninggalkanmu?"

Doyoung mengernyit, berusaha memahami perbedaan situasi yang ia dan Jaehyun pikirkan.

"Ya … karena aku pikir kau akan kembali, suatu hari nanti."

"Doyoung, aku pikir kita sudah pernah membahas—"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku percaya kepadamu, Jung Jaehyun!" Suaranya sedikit mengeras. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan jaminan bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, Dyoung."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!"

Dengan itu, Kim Dongyoung kehilangan semua kalimatnya.

Menguap bersama air yang berevaporasi.

Dia tidak pernah memiliki ekspektasi bahwa akan jadi seperti ini.

Sebuah kisah romantis yang berakhir tragis.

"Oke," Doyoung menghela napas, kemudian mendongak. "Aku … mengerti. Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan kembali. Aku mungkin memang salah karena membuat kesimpulan sendiri."

Matanya yang masih berair itu tidak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk membuat sebuah kontak mata yang jelas ditolak Jaehyun mentah-mentah.

Menghancurkan hati dan perasaan laki-laki kelincinya hingga berkeping-keping dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

"Dyoung, aku mohon jangan menangis."

Doyoung spontan berdecih.

 _Apa urusanmu, Tuan Jung?_

 _Aku pikir semua kalimat yang tadi kau sebutkan itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menandai bahwa hubungan tanpa tujuan ini telah berakhir._

Kemudian Jaehyun melanjutkan, "simpan air matamu untuk orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus nanti."

Tidak ada hal yang lebih ingin dia lakukan selain berteriak.

Mempertanyakan kepada dunia, drama apa yang sedang ia mainkan. Berusaha untuk bangkit dari mimpi buruk yang tak perah ia duga.

Jung Jaehyunnya seharusnya tidak sejahat ini.

Seharusnya.

Mungkin topeng yang laki-laki itu gunakan tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Atau mungkin memang begitu hatinya.

Cepat berganti layaknya cuaca.

Mungkin Jaehyun bisa mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu pada hari ini. Menyatakan bahwa dia sangat beruntung dan akan memperlakukanmu hingga kau merasa seperti orang terberuntung pula.

Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui hari esok, ketika perasaannya sudah hilang begitu saja. Mungkin memang semudah itu bagi Jung Jaehyun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai orang yang kemarin ia puja. Mencampakkannya hati seperti sampah yang harus dibuang pada tempatnya.

Manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Doyoung baru bisa menghapus air matanya yang masih tertahan di mata kelinci itu saat Jaehyun sudah berpaling.

Benar-benar meninggalkannya dengan dingin di kota asing seperti ini.

Mungkin memang benar, Tuhan mematahkan hatimu agar kamu tidak jatuh di orang yang salah.

Dadanya yang entah mengapa bisa terasa sangat sesak itu mungkin jenis patah hati yang sering dibicarakan, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi takdir untuk Doyoung rasakan.

Setidaknya itu untuk misi penyelamatan, kan?

Menyelamatkan dirinya dari orang yang mungkin memang tidak pernah peduli dengannya.

Hanya menguras tenaga.

Yah, dunia memang semenyakitkan itu, sekaligus seadil itu.

Menciptakan seorang pematah hati juga orang yang rela untuk dipatahkan hatinya.

Dengan angin yang masih bertiup di sekitar _Madison Square Park_ , Doyoung memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapannya. Mungkin akan berhenti di café yang ia lewati nanti untuk membeli coklat panas dan sepotong roti untuk nanti malam jika ia lapar.

Jung Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk Kim Dongyoung, pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _a.n: hi? yes, it's me! beobleteas! kembali ke ffn setelah lebih dari 4 bulan dan menulis jaedo setelah hampir setahun._

 _frist, KAK DILIA MAAF YA KALAU INI TIDAK SESUAI EKSPEKTASI HUHUHU. karena aku sendiri enggak begitu puas, cuma gak tau harus nulis apa dan gimana lagi. tapi terima kasih banyak promptnya yang udah bikin baper jaedo setelah 236483633738 tahun._

 _kedua, kepada kalian semua, apa ini lebih terlihat seperti buku pelajaran dibanding fanfiction jaehyun doyoung?_

 _terakhir, aku gak tau kapan balik ke sini lagi. so ... yeah._

 _terima kasih kalian yang udah nyempetin baca cerita ini! dont forget to follow, fav & give a review(s)! kangen nih HAHAHAH._

 _see ya!_


End file.
